I never Got My Italian
by Honorcpt
Summary: Set immediately at the end of S2-Ep3-who knows, maybe this did happen, I mean Maura never did get her Italian :D  One-Shot-Rizzles of Course- Enjoy


**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tess Gerritson, Janet Tamaro and TNT, I just make them mine for a little bit.**

**Setting: Picks up immediately at the end of Season 2 Episode 3-As always let me know what you think. Not Beta'd**

"I cannot believe we just did that!" sitting next to Jane, Maura felt alive.

"What, pretend to 'bat for the other side?" Jane's husky voice was amused at Maura's excitement.

"Yes!" "He was so sweet though saying he thought we were soul mates, I almost felt bad for him"

"Don't" Jane's voice had an edge to it that Maura easily recognized.

"Are you angry at me?"

"No…yes…I mean no I'm not angry at _you_, I'm angry at the fact that we even had to go that far to get him to lay off you."

"Did I make you uncomfortable, I mean I'm sorry I called you babe, but honestly nothing else came to mind at that moment."

"No it didn't make me uncomfortable" In fact Jane thought, "_it was very nice_."

"Oh, okay." With a smug look on her face Maura sat quietly in the front seat while Jane drove her mom's "tricked out" car away from the garage. Now she knew that Jane didn't mind being spoken to that way by her, but now it was up to her to see if she could spice things up a bit. She never did get her Italian food. Reaching over to the radio,  
>"Do you mind if I put something on?"<p>

"No Maura put on whatever you want." Jane didn't know what to make of _how_ she was feeling right now. She hadn't been uncomfortable, which surprised her since she usually didn't like public displays of affection, but this was Maura. She drove purposefully going over the last couple of days in her head and realized she had been growing more and more jealous of Giovanni wanting to get under Maura's hood. Tightening her grip on the steering, wheel though she had to smile at the memory of Maura kissing her with the bear. "_Oh shit Rizzoli, get it together, this was Dr. Maura Isles, ME, and you are so not her type, or was she?"_ Suddenly, Jane wasn't to sure, stealing a glance at Maura she noticed how she leaned into her in the car and how especially these past few days she had touched her more and more.

"No" she muttered.

"Did you say something Jane?" Maura replied sweetly.

"Oh, no, just I didn't like that station check another."

Maura knew had to read body language and facial cues. In fact she was very good at it, but Jane Rizzoli was a conundrum. Sometimes she could read her fairly well, and others, well let's just say it was the one thing that truly made her crazy about Jane, her inability to know what was going on behind those eyes.

Today though she knew jealousy and possessiveness when she saw it and Jane demonstrated that in the garage. And though Maura had told Jane a tiny fib before it was to protect their friendship until she knew more, but Jane's question to her a few days ago almost slipped her up.

"_Do you want to sleep with me?" Jane had asked in the car sounding almost hopeful._

_Shaking her head, Maura had responded "No, noo, but that is all I want to do with Giovanni."_

_Jane looked a bit crestfallen at that and had stepped out the car so quickly that Maura had to hurry to catch up._

That was when Maura knew but by then Giovanni was like a tidal wave and couldn't be stopped until today, until Jane.

Leaning over the center console, Maura laid a hand on Jane's thigh and made as to look in the back seat to see what else Giovanni had done and felt the tightening of Jane's quads under her hand, the hiss that escaped her teeth and the slight swerve of the car.

"Oh yes!" she thought, this was going to be delicious.

"Maura?" spoken through gritted teeth.

"Oh sorry, yes Jane?" she said sitting back down.

"Pick your music already will ya?"

"Oh," ever the innocent "certainly" settling on one of three mellow romantic stations, they listened in silence as one love song after another came on. Maura grinned widely as she watched Jane squirm in the seat.

They were still about 15 minutes from her house, "_plenty of time"_ she thought

Reaching up Maura brushed some of Jane's hair behind her ear causing Jane to practically jump out of her seat and the car to swerve dangerously.

"MAURA…what the hell?"

"Sorry, I'm sorry" she ruined it. She knew she had since now Jane _was _angry. Unwittingly tears sprang to her eyes, "_oh no" _she thought not now. She hated the way her body reacted sometimes.

Glancing over at her Jane cursed under her breath, "dammit woman don't cry" voice softening, "Maura please don't cry." Realizing she couldn't do anything while she drove, Jane pulled over and pulled Maura into her arms, rocking her to the beat of whatever song was on.

"Shhhh…Maura I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react like that, its just…" "_it's just what Rizzoli?" "That she makes you crazy? That you hate to make her cry? That the way she walks and talks and moves that body of hers make you want to take her right on the spot!"_

Breathing in her scent, Jane just held her. Maura was just glad to be held against that strong body. She had long ago imagined being held this tenderly by Jane, her imagination hadn't come close. She sighed deeply and sadly Jane broke the embrace. Hand under her chin, Jane tipped Maura's head up to look into her eyes,

"Okay now?" she said softly, their lips almost touching.

Maura's nod brought their lips together and they both started at the contact. Neither said a word. The same yearning look was in each other's eyes. It was quiet save for the soft music, they were alone and Jane was done being polite about it. Reaching her right hand around the back of Maura's head she brought Maura in for a kiss, a slow sensual kiss. Maura's hand had snaked around Jane's head as well and when Jane made to pull back, she didn't let her. Instead she opened her mouth slightly and teased Jane with her tongue. Jane answered back with a savage satisfying makeout session that left them breathless, sweaty and horny as hell.

Breathing was difficult for both of them as they stared at one another unsure of their next step. Putting her arm around Maura's shoulder, she pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head.

"Why the hell didn't we do this sooner?" Jane groaned softly, enjoying the feel of Maura against her.

"You don't pick up on things very well" Maura replied smugly.

"What! You mean the whole Giovanni thing was…"

"Yes"

"You wanted me to…"

"Yes" this time purring with contentment Maura snuggled in a bit more.

"Well damn woman can't you be clear?" amused Jane realized she had been set up beautifully.

"I thought I was" reaching up she kissed Jane along her collarbone and nibbled at her ear.

"Maura we can't do this here."

"Why not?" Ever the innocent.

"I am not making love to you in my mother's car!"

"Oh so you're making love to me now?" all teasing aside Maura was excited beyond her wildest dreams.

Forcing Maura to look at her she muttered, "Damn right I am" before stealing her breath and kissing her again.

As they broke apart the decision made, Jane turned the car around and headed to her apartment.

With her head on Jane's shoulder, "your place?"

"Yeah" she said gruffly, sexual frustration deepening her already husky voice. "My mom's stranded till we get the car back, this way we don't have to worry about being interrupted."

"You really want to make love to me?" shyly, Maura heard a new song on the radio and smiled as she turned it up.

"Hell yes, what… are… you… doing?"

Maura, humming along to the song now playing was running her hand up and down Jane's thigh as she hummed.

"Maura…" Jane said dangerously.

Smiling Maura said, "sing to me Jane"

"Maura I don't "

"Yes you do, I've heard you, you have a lovely, sexy voice, please if you know this song, sing to me, please."

Jane knew the song, she also knew there was no going back, "alright, but Maura, if you don't stop touching my leg like that we're going to have an accident"

"Oh right!" quickly removing her hand, she waited.

The song was into the second chorus so Jane picked it up on its second go round. It was a song she knew thankfully "Hmm, Boyz II Men" and she smiled, so fitting…

_Close your eyes, make a wish _

_And blow out the candlelight _

_For tonight is just your night _

_We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night _

_Pour the wine, light the fire _

_Girl your wish is my command _

_I submit to your demands _

_I'll do anything, girl you need only ask _

_I'll make love to you _

_Like you want me to _

_And I'll hold you tight _

_Baby all through the night _

_I'll make love to you _

_When you want me to _

_And I will not let go _

_Till you tell me to _

_Girl relax, let's go slow _

_I ain't got nowhere to go _

_I'm just gonna concentrate on you _

_Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night _

_Throw your clothes on the floor _

_I'm gonna take my clothes off too _

_I made plans to be with you _

_Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do _

_I'll make love to you _

_Like you want me to _

_And I'll hold you tight _

_Baby all through the night _

_I'll make love to you _

_When you want me to _

_And I will not let go _

_Till you tell me to _

_Baby tonight is your night _

_And I will do you right _

_Just make a wish on your night _

_Anything that you ask _

_I will give you the love of your life _

_I'll make love to you _

_Like you want me to _

_And I'll hold you tight _

_Baby all through the night _

_I'll make love to you _

_When you want me to _

_And I will not let go _

_Till you tell me to _

Jane finished just as they pulled up to her apartment. Turning to look at Maura, "I don't do one night stands Maura."

Maura put a finger to Jane's lips and replaced them with a kiss before saying "I know"

**So….what did ya think? Season2 Ep 3 has soooo many one-shot and more opportunities, I couldn't not. The song-"I'll Make Love to You" by Boyz II Men, it inspired me. Please let me know what you think…. Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
